winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 604/Script
Bloomix Power Intro/Recap Narrator: The Specialists and The Paladins Received Magical Weapon at Lynphea College where Flora reunited with her little sister Miele, However The Trix send Selina to cut reunion short by commanding The Treants to attack the school due to the intensity of the Lengendarium's magic all of the Winx expect Bloom lose their power. Scene: Lynphea College *The Treants continue attacking the students. Miele screamed loudly.* Scene: Lynphea College *Students are screaming. Miele: '''Oh no! '''Teacher: '''Woah *Trix are laughing '''Icy: Cloud Tower witches, Lynphea College is now ours. Teacher: '''What have you done to the Treants? '''Darcy: None of yours business. We'll take it from here. Miele: '''Let go of me. '''Darcy: '''Pathetic Faries, only they do is moan and groan. '''Icy: '''Exactly, All those anonnying cries will bring back the Winx back right to us. *Trix and CloudTower Students Laughs Scene: Alfea gym '''Aisha: Just wait till you check out my new gym. Winx: Wow! Aisha: After what happened at Lynphea College I just had to do something, so what do you think? Bloom: That's amazing! Musa: Awesome. Tecna: Cool. Aisha: It's going to be the perfect training circuit to get us in shape. Musa: 'Well what we waiting for, Let put this gym to the test! '''Flora: '''And get ready to save Miele and the other faries '''Stella: '''Stop! Hold everything, something is missing. '''Winx: '''Hmm.... '''Stella: '''New Mission, New Look. I said new look. '''Musa: '''It pointless Stella, Remember, we lose our powers '''Stella: '''New mission '''Bloom: '''Hmmm.... '''Stella: '(carrying a pile of clothes and similing, Falls down) Woah! *Stella laughs '''Stella: New Look! Ops *Winx groans Musa: 'Umm... '''Aisha: '''Thanks Stella *Musis is turned on '''Aisha: '''Ready? One,Two,Three and Jump! '''Aisha: '''One,Two,Three, Jump *Kiko bounces off of the trampolines, While the Pixies are excerising '''Aisha: '''Alright '''Musa: '''Ah hu, Ye '''Bloom: '*giggles* Ah *During that time, The specialist and Headmistress Faragonda walks into the Gym 'Sky: '''Hey Winx '''Bloom: '(turns around) Hi, are you here to train with us? 'Thoren: '''The Trix magic is on extreme, We here to help. '''Faragonda: '''You must be careful, You will be fighting without your powers. '''Stella: '''No sweat, We got this *Kiko gets dizzy and falls down to the floor '''Aisha: '''I make sure everyone is prepare Miss.Faragonda, Plus Bloom still has her dragon flames. '''Faragonda: '''Don't forget, pieicies of Bloom's Dragon flames are all in you, special act courage will grant you the Bloomix Powers. '''Bloom: '''Wow! '''Pixies: '''OOOO '''Bloom: '''Let get back to our training '''Aisha: '''Look what I been pracitcing. One, Two, Three, Triple back-flip. *laughs* Alright *Pixies, Specialist and Faragonda and Winx claps and says ''Alright Aisha '''Stella: '''That was fantastic Aisha. '''Aisha: '''It not diffcult, You try and I spot you '''Stella: '''That alright, I got spotters of my own. Oh pixies '''Pixies: '''No problem Stella, Here we go. One,Two,Three '''Stella: '''And triple back-flip Weeeeee *Pixieis slip off of Stella's Gym Clothing and lands onto Kiko '''Stella: '''Ahhh *loud noisies* Ok, no one hurt. Well almost no one. '''Faragonda: '''Keep on training. Meanwhile, Daphne is researching on the Treants Scence: Alfea Library *Daphne is researching on the Treants and Thoren comes to help her* '''Daphne: '''Hmm '''Thoren: '''Hey there Dapphne, Can I help? *Daphne look suprise '''Daphne: '''I been looking up everything about Treants. Woah, is that the story book version of there legend? '''Thoren: '''Infact it is, Ya. You know, my father use to read me this story, when I was a kid and each time it gives me the creep. Looking for something in particular? '''Daphne: '''Ye, A clue on how to control the Treants '''Thoren: '''Well if anyone can get to the roots of the problem, It would be you Daphne '''Daphne: '''The root! That it, The Treants roots must be firmly planted in the ground. '''Thoren: '''Right, so '''Daphne: '''Once the root make contact with the soil, It stablize the Treants and then it be easier for us to control them. '''Thoren: '''That brillent. Now let tell everyone that we crack the case. Nicely done. *Daphne smiles and a little bit of laugh Scene: Alfea Gym '''Sky: '''Ok guys, we got our work cut out for us. Scene: Cloud Tower '''Icy: Selina,can you summon a creature to get rid of the Winx once and for all ? Selina: The Legendarium has so many stories. *Icy laughs* Selina: Legendarium, Flying Basilisks, go and detect the Winx! Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 scripts Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Scripts Category:Winx Club Category:Scripts